


My Bad

by CloudNineKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/pseuds/CloudNineKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sakura screws up and cheats on her boyfriend, Sasuke, her best friend Naruto steps up to the plate to save the day. Or at least he tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The upbeat, pounding bass music suddenly changed to that of a vomiting rat. Or at least that was what Sasuke Uchiha thought of Ka…Kesh…KE-DOLLAR SIGN-HA's voice (seriously, a dollar sign is not in the fucking alphabet). Whatever, these were Sakura's friends so he would have to deal with their atrocious taste in music for the night.

"Ohmigod, this bitch sucks." A blond-haired boy said loudly over the music as he fell onto the red suede couch next to Sasuke, receiving a few disapproving glances from die-hard vomit girl fans. "It literally sounds like she's a stumbling drunk, I mean, what the hell?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's comment, who just so happened to be his girlfriend's best friend (for  _ever_  and  _EVER_ , as they put it when giggling after a few too many drinks one night at a bar).

"You know, there's this guy on YouTube – I can't for the life of me remember his name at the moment, but he plays this awesome song – have you ever played the Legend of Zelda games? Anyway, he did the opening song for Wind Waker and he plays, like, the guitar and the accordion and the flute and that wooden flute thing Peter Pan plays…pan flute, that's it! And a bunch of other stuff and his voice is ah-mazing!" Naruto watched as Sasuke took a swig from his beer and he sighed. "Okay, I know I'm annoying at the moment so I'm just going to get to the point of this story. How is it…that…guys like the Wind Waker guy are stuck on YouTube when people like Justin Bieber and Kesha are out there, famous and shit, and rakin' in all the dough? There's no justice in this world. I mean, people are losing the true sense of music."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly. He honestly couldn't stand any of Sakura's friends; but Naruto…well…he was a first-time-ever-exception to Sasuke. The guy was honest and had a brilliant, beautiful mind. He said things that others grimaced at, but Sasuke always got where he was coming from (most of the time, at least, though he could count quite a few times where everything that came from Naruto's mouth made him sound like a complete idiot). In a way, he could see Naruto being  _his_  best friend, but he kept a boundary between himself and Sakura's pals. He  _did not_  hang out with Naruto unless Sakura and a few other friends were around. Once, Naruto had invited him to go for drinks after a party at Ino's house and Sasuke had politely refused. Naruto was Sakura's friend, not his, and he planned to keep it that way.

However, when they were at parties or big gatherings, Naruto always sought Sasuke out and they would end up talking through most of the evening about anything. A lot of their discussions would turn into heated arguments which ended with Naruto raising his voice and Sasuke falling silent, glaring at the blond while Naruto made a completely unsystematic yet somehow valid point and Sasuke would pretend to give up just to get out of the conversation. He could get what Naruto was saying, but that didn't mean Naruto was right.

The thing was that Sasuke liked arguing with Naruto. It made time fly and he always had a good time and, somehow, their discussions would stick in his head and he would find himself mulling over them while at work. And he would remember every bit of it; the way Naruto's bright blue eyes widen when he heard something he just  _had_ to disagree with, and how Naruto's hands moved about wildly and he would almost always end up spilling his or someone else's drink, and the way Naruto's cheeks flushed when he began to stammer after being backed into a corner.

And tonight, as always, Sasuke found something they could debate because he had prepared for it and the cards were in his favor due to the fact that Naruto brought up the topic of music artists first. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke said, "Yeah, especially Lady Gaga. No talent, just one big gimmick." As predicted, Naruto's big blue eyes bulged and he looked at Sasuke as though he had suddenly grown a pair of double D's. In all honesty, Sasuke already knew Naruto's side of the argument due to having heard the other man talk to another guest at the party tonight about how much he loved her concert last week. So from there, he planned on what to say.

"Are you kidding? The woman is a genius! She has broken the mold completely and has taken the music industry to a whole new level!" Naruto's voice cracked as he spoke, his hands expanding in the air as he turned his body to face Sasuke.

"She's no different from Katy Perry if you ask me." Sasuke said, looking at him in boredom while really he was tempted to grin because he was sinking into his familiar routine.

"Okay, first of all," Naruto said with a smile. "The fact that you can even  _compare_  Lady Gaga to someone like Katy Perry is hilarious. You've actually listened to her?"

Sasuke shrugged. This was no longer going according to plan. "Sakura has made me sit and watch her music video for 'Firework'."

"Oh right, the one with the two guys that kiss."

"Really? That's all you grasped from that video?"

"No! I also remember the woman giving birth."

Sasuke shook his head, slightly intrigued that Naruto even bothered to mention the two boys in the music video. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he leaned forward, his forehead wrinkled with concentration. Naruto leaned in closer as well to hear what he had to say. "Have you seen the 'Friday' music video?"

"The what?"

"It's this girl, Rebecca Black, who has a music video called 'Friday'. It's super popular; I can't believe you haven't heard of it." Sasuke said, feigning disappointment.

" _I_  can't believe the words  _super popular_  just left your mouth." Naruto said with a laugh.

Sasuke leaned back and looked off to the side, staring at the brick fireplace across the room, and then back at Naruto. "Good point. Please don't ever let that happen again."

"You have my word." Naruto said, placing his right hand over his heart. "Now, show me this video you were talking about."

Sasuke looked around, the sound of the music and chattering people coming back at full volume now that he was tuning them back in. "You won't be able to hear it on my Blackberry in here."

"Then let's go upstairs to one of the bedrooms." Naruto said and he leapt up from the couch and turned around to pull Sasuke up as well. "Come on." Naruto said and Sasuke became aware of the alcohol mixed with some other foreign scent on the blond's breath. Naruto dragged Sasuke up shag-carpeted stairs, laughing when he stumbled near the top and his heel ended up hitting the Uchiha in the shin. Still holding onto Sasuke's wrist, he looked back and apologized while he turned left and opened a door roughly.

Sasuke's breath hitched, freezing in his spot, and Naruto turned around to look into the room only to come to a halt as well. Obsidian eyes focused on the faces of the two people in the queen-sized bed, widening slightly. "Sa…Sakura…" He said slowly, not bothering to question the girl's identity.

"Sssaaasssukee! This…this isn't what like looks it…like…"Sakura Haruno said, her words slurred and her eyes obviously unfocused by the way her head kept tilting and leaning back and forth.

"Yeah, S'uske…" the man lying next to her, on his side and practically on top of her, said as well.

Sakura broke out laughing. "You called him Su-Suke!"

"No, no, I called him…Soup!" He fell forward and they collapsed onto the pillows, both laughing loudly.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand curl into a fist by the way his wrist flexed in Naruto's hold and he turned, placing his free hand on Sasuke's face, forcing the Uchiha too look at him. It was times like this that Naruto was glad that he and Sasuke were the same height. "Hey, they're drunk. Just…cool your jets, okay? I'll take care of this. Wait outside the door."

Sasuke, for reasons far beyond him, allowed Naruto to push him back into the dimly lit hallway, their eyes locked the entire time. Naruto gazed at him for a little longer and Sasuke wondered in the back of his mind if Naruto was going to kiss him. Out of assurance, of course. Sakura would kiss him sensually whenever Sasuke had doubts about things and, honestly, Sasuke was oddly hoping Naruto would. But the other man released him and returned to the room, closing the door behind him and Sasuke was left alone to allow the situation to register in his brain.

Sakura was naked in bed with another man, they were both severely drunk, and they were naked, they were so drunk that they weren't even perturbed by the fact that two people walked in on them, naked. They were naked.

Sasuke shook his head and squatted down on the ground, leaning his back against the railing of the stairs. Sakura was cheating on him and was far too drunk to even register it in her own head. Did that even count? She was so far gone, and so was the other guy. Did they even know what they were doing?

Someone came upstairs and went to the bathroom that was located at the top of the stairs. Sasuke paid no attention to them, even though they didn't close the door behind them, and they did the same, flushing the toilet after they were done and returning downstairs without bothering to wash their hands.

Eternity seemed to pass before Naruto came out of the room, supporting a stumbling Sakura who was back in her now wrinkled, beige dress, her navy blue pumps dangling loosely from her fingers and revealing her painted toenails, a dark blue mixed with glitter because she asked Sasuke and he said he preferred the blue over the red. "I'm taking her to my apartment for the night." Naruto said, making his way towards the stairs, but Sasuke stood up and blocked his path by extending his arm out to make sure they stopped before placing his body between the blond-haired man and the intoxicated woman, and the stairwell.

"No, you're not. No offense, but I really don't want her alone with another man tonight." Sasuke said accusingly. He didn't mean to make it sound like he didn't trust Naruto to take care of his girlfriend, but he was frustrated and the idea of a drunk Sakura spending the night in another man's home did not settle well with him.

"Then I'm staying at your place tonight. I'm more concerned about you than her, Sasuke." Naruto said with a frown.

It took a moment before Sasuke realized what Naruto was implying. "What…? You think I would beat her up or something because of this?" The thought was like a slap to his face.

And then he actually was slapped in the face. With Sakura's shoes, to be exact. "Carry me Sasuke for my shoes." Sakura said, her words sounding rough and slurred. She let go of the shoes, one landing on Sasuke's foot and the other settling a little ways down the stairs.

Sasuke sighed and knelt down to pick up the high heel that had landed on his foot, grabbing Naruto's leg to hoist himself back up without losing his balance. When he was standing straight again, he raised an eyebrow at the deep blush that colored Naruto's cheeks, but dismissed it seeing as that was irrelevant to the current situation. "Fine, stay the night." He moved down the steps and picked up her other shoe. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he turned to look at them and was greeted with the sight of Naruto moving sideways as he carried Sakura down the stairs bridal style, her head resting on his left shoulder and her eyes closed while he mouth hung open unappealingly.

Sasuke studied her face and suddenly found no remorse for the position they were in. It was as if a switch had been flipped and he couldn't see what he liked in Sakura. There wasn't much to begin with, really; he agreed to go out with her on a whim and that was only six months ago.

"Ohmigod, is Sakura okay?" Ino cried as she ran into the room from the kitchen.

Naruto smiled reassuringly at the blond woman. "She just passed out from having a little too much to drink, is all. Sasuke's taking her home now."

Ino nodded, obviously having seen this before and her concern vanished immediately. Her attention turned to Naruto and she grinned suggestively. "You're coming back, right? There's someone I want you to meet."

Naruto smiled and let out laugh as he stepped away from the girl, still walking sideways. "I think I might go with them, actually. Help Sasuke out with Sakura-chan and what not." He walked out the door that Sasuke was holding open for him. "Tell Hinata-chan and Inuzuka that I said bye, kay? See you later, Ino-chan!" He called from the door before going down the small steps and stopping in the driveway, waiting for Sasuke to show him where he parked.

Sasuke closed the door and sighed inwardly, embarrassed that Naruto was handling the situation a lot better than him; he was handling it the way a boyfriend should while Sasuke was standing in the background as the awkward friend who felt out of place. He scooted past Naruto and Sakura and walked towards the street to where his Mustang GT was parked under a street lamp. "You should stay and meet whoever Ino was talking about." He said in a cold tone, not meaning to sound mad but he was exceptionally irritated by the current circumstances.

"Nah," Naruto said and sniffled as the cold November air affected his sinuses. "It's probably some twink she wants to set me up with and I'm sick of them." He thanked Sasuke who opened the back door to his car and Naruto laid Sakura on the backseat as gently as possible.

Sasuke watched him for a few moments before what Naruto had said registered in his brain. "Wait, when you say twink, you mean…a gay boy?"

It was Naruto's turn to sound distant. "Yeah."

Sasuke closed the door and he stood next to his car, simply staring at Naruto. "You're gay?" He immediately felt like an asshole for even asking.

"Yes." Naruto replied curtly, ready to face the usual disgusted look. What he got instead surprised him. Sasuke smiled. An honest to god smile! And Naruto Uzumaki was the only around to witness it! Who was going to believe him if he ever had the chance to tell someone that Uchiha Sasuke could make a pleasant face, a face other than a dark scowl?

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked, the smile now gone and Naruto found himself missing it already.

Naruto's heart pounded in his ears and he ducked his head as he trotted to the other side of the car, getting in the passenger seat and praying to some higher power that Sasuke couldn't see his red face.

Sasuke started his car and checked his side view mirror before pulling out on to the street and heading towards the highway. He checked Sakura's limp figure in the backseat and sighed. When he came to a stop sign, he chanced a glance at Naruto and bit his lip. "I just realized something." When Naruto hummed in response, he continued. "You call Sakura "Sakura-chan" and Ino is "Ino-chan" and so on so forth for all the girls. And Inuzuka…that's Kiba's last name."

"Yeah…?" Naruto replied slowly.

"Do you call all of your male friends by their last names?" Sasuke asked, turning onto the highway when the road was clear.

"Yeah." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke in confusion.

"But not me."

"What?"

"You call me by my first name."

"I do? Weird, I never realized that. I'll call you by your last name if you'd like."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "No, that's okay."

Naruto grinned. "Good, because I prefer saying  _Sasuke_  anyways."

Sasuke's hands tightened around the steering wheel at the sound of his name floating off the blond's tongue. "Naruto…" His voice was low and suddenly desperate sounding.

Somehow, Naruto knew what was coming and he braced himself in his seat, waiting for it.

"How bad was it?"

Naruto sighed heavily and looked out the front windshield. "Do you want to hear the truth or just what you want to hear? Because, in your case, what you want to hear is worse than the truth itself." When he was met with silence, he placed is elbow against the window and used his arm to prop up his head.

"The truth, then," Sasuke finally said after a minute.

Naruto let out another sigh, though this one far more content. "She wasn't  _intentionally_  cheating on you, Sasuke. Yes, they did it and we happened to walk in after the deed was done, but… _Sasuke_."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheeks and he glanced over at Naruto.

"You're driving way too fast. Slow down."

Swallowing, he felt the urge to press even harder on the gas pedal just to piss Naruto off. Who was he to tell Sasuke how to drive anyway? Sasuke was willing to bet that Naruto had at least two speeding tickets and tickets for other various things such as parking. Nonetheless, he let his foot up slightly, knowing full well that he was only letting his emotions get the best of him. Maybe it  _was_  a good idea for Naruto to come home with them. The other man was in check of his emotions right now, and Sasuke appreciated it.

"You know," Naruto began. "You seem pretty calm despite everything that's happened." He didn't receive a response from Sasuke and scooted lower in his seat. "Can I be honest with you…?" Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke let out a shallow breath. "Hn."

"I don't think that you and Sakura-chan are a good couple. I mean…you two just aren't compatible. She puts herself out there, you know? Telling people what she thinks and trying to make the world a better place according to her beliefs. But you…you accept things for how they are. You may not want to, but you do." Naruto laughed at this and pushed himself back up so that he was sitting up straight in the seat. "You've seen how bad this world can get. You've had things taken away from you, just like me." He began to fiddle with his fingers, looking out the window to his right and allowing his shoulders to slouch. "Sakura-chan says that she understands us, but…"

"She doesn't really get it," Sasuke finished. "She's had it good her whole life, the worst thing ever happening to her probably being that she didn't get the dress she wanted for prom. She doesn't understand where our thoughts come from because we're able to handle mundane situations without blinking an eye."

"Yeah, she always goes off and makes mountains out of mole hills." Naruto spat and narrowed his eyes. He blinked a few times before grimacing and turning to look at Sasuke. "We just totally bashed Sakura-chan, and she's right there in the backseat!"

"It's okay, she's unconscious," Sasuke said quickly.

"Wow…that sounded bad."

The two men chuckled, and Sasuke put on his left blinker, pulling into a space between two neutral grounds. He waited for a car to pass before making the left turn and then almost immediately making a right into a gated parking lot of an enormous apartment complex. Driving past a few buildings and trying his best to avoid having to go over speed bumps, Sasuke finally pulled into a parking space in front of a four story building with a large G next to the entry way of it.

"I'll get Sakura, you get the door." Naruto said quickly and he got out of the car before Sasuke had even turned off the ignition. He opened the back door, grateful that no one was parked next to them so that he could have it opened all the way. He pulled Sakura out by her arms and then lifted her up bridal style. He kicked the door shut, not caring of the glare that Sasuke shot at him for the action.

"We're on the fourth floor…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, tempted to go check his car door for scuff marks. He decided to hold back; he'd check first thing in the morning. He opened the door for Naruto who had to walk in sideways so Sakura's head and legs would fit. Sasuke was glad that it was late and no one was in the hallways or elevator because it would look pretty suspicious to other residents if two guys were walking around with an unconscious girl.

Sasuke opened the door to his and Sakura's apartment and stepped in, moving out of the way for Naruto.

"Bedroom?" The other man asked as Sasuke closed the door and locked it. Without a word, Sasuke guided Naruto into the only bedroom in the apartment, walking over to the bedside table and turning on the lamp.

Naruto laid Sakura's body on the bed, and with the help of Sasuke, got her under the covers. Sasuke reached past him as he pulled the covers up to her chin. He was so close, how could Naruto not think about kissing him? He could smell the cologne Sasuke wore, which he could only be placed as spicy and appealing. He watched Sasuke's thin, pale pink lips move but he didn't catch what they said. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"I asked if you wanted something to eat or drink." Sasuke said and he moved to the door, leaving a dazed Naruto to watch after him.

"Sure…" Naruto replied, following Sasuke and closing the door of the bedroom behind him. In the kitchen, Naruto had to narrow his eyes due to the bright white overhead light. The kitchen was very nice with dark wood cabinets and stainless steel counters and appliances. He knew Sakura worked as a waitress for A-list parties, but he wasn't quite sure what it was that Sasuke did for a living. "What do you do?" Naruto blurted out as Sasuke opened the fridge.

The Uchiha looked over at Naruto for a moment, before looking back at the fridge. "What's my job?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm the editor in chief of a magazine," Sasuke said, and he pulled out two bottles of beer, closing the fridge and handing one to Naruto.

"Whoa, at your age? Geez, you're only twenty-four!" Naruto gaped.

"I'm twenty-seven," Sasuke admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed by his age. He knew Sakura was twenty-four along with most of her friends, and Naruto was probably no different.

"Whoa, I would have pegged you for a senior in college, you look great!" Naruto exclaimed. His face heated at his outburst and he looked away from the smirking raven-haired man and tried to twist the cap off his bottle.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, moving over to a drawer.

Naruto gave up on the bottle cap momentarily and glared at the Uchiha, his lips pressing together tightly. "You know,  _hn_  is not a word. If you type it into a Word document, a little red squiggle appears under it because it does not exist." He went back to twisting at the bottle cap despite the pain in his hand. "I know you don't want to say something normal like 'I have no words to express how I feel other than I don't care because I don't,' but really, man. Find something else to say – GOD DAMN IT, THIS BOTTLE!"

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto so that he could let out a silent laugh before turning back in his usual stoic composure. "It doesn't work that way, idiot." When Naruto looked at him in irritation he nodded to the bottle. "It's not a twist top."

Naruto's strained hand dropped to his side and he continued to stare at the bottle covered in condensation in his other hand. "You have got to be shitting me. I feel like an idiot."

"As you should," Sasuke smirked and took the bottle from Naruto and using a bottle opener he had pulled from a drawer during Naruto's rant about his nonexistent words. When he turned back, he felt his left eye twitch as the site of Naruto with his right hand down his pants. "Are you seriously scratching yourself right in front of me?"

Naruto grinned at him while he finished, and then pulled his hand out. "Like you've never had an itch you couldn't ignore." He took the bottle from Sasuke and walked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke had to admit that earlier that morning he had scratched himself while he was searching the fridge for cream. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. "I always go to the bathroom to take care of it." He wasn't sure if he was being too prideful or if he just wanted to portray himself as having better hygiene habits than Naruto. Though by the look Naruto gave him, eyebrows raised and a smirk on those deep pink lips, he didn't believe the Uchiha. Sasuke followed Naruto into the den where the blond seemed to make himself at home on the couch, kicking off his shoes and stretching out his legs over them.

"You have a really nice place. Does Sakura stay here often?" Naruto asked, leaning his head back on the couch. Sasuke sat next to him and he grinned at the dark look the other man gave him.

"Sometimes," Sasuke said curtly, taking a swig from his bottle.

Naruto did the same and let out a burp as soon as the bottle's rim left his lips. He blinked, staring across the room in surprise. Finally, he let out a laugh and excused himself. He turned to look at Sasuke who seemed to be having an inner struggle of trying not to reveal his disgust. Naruto laughed again and turned to look at a picture of a magazine cover in a glass frame hanging on the wall. His face fell immediately when he read the title of the magazine. " _Out_?" he asked incredulously. He turned back to Sasuke. "Why do you have an  _Out_  magazine?"

Sasuke's expression switched from annoyance to that of discomfort. "It's the first magazine I published as editor in chief." His explanation was curt and his voice low. He wasn't exactly embarrassed that he worked for a gay magazine, but the look Naruto was giving him made him feel almost insecure. No one had ever made him unsure about his job before, not even his girlfriends. When Sakura found out, despite her shock, Sasuke was very indifferent to her knowledge of the fact. So why was he so unsure about his job now that Naruto knew? Naruto was gay, so why should he care?

"That's awesome!" Naruto said after a few minutes of silence. "Sasuke, you really are one of the coolest guys I know! Straight and working for a-"

"Bi," Sasuke cut in.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed as he took another drink.

"I'm bi," Sasuke admitted, gazing at Naruto with intense black eyes.

Naruto lowered the bottle from his lips slightly before going back to drinking, downing the rest of the beer. "Can I have another?" he asked, trying to fight back the belch in his throat, turning his head to cough into the crook of his arm. The bottle was taken from his hand and he watched Sasuke retreat into the kitchen. Sighing, Naruto brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his right knee. Sasuke was officially on his list of greatest guys ever. He was handsome, collected, had great style and taste in music, and he was successful and bi. Sakura had really screwed up with this one.

Closing his eyes, he listened to Sasuke opening the beer bottle, the cap hitting the counter. It was a good thing that he was staying at Sasuke's because this was probably his eighth or ninth drink tonight, and he was already on the edge of a buzz. He glanced down at the coffee table and picked up the giant remote that sat there. On the bottom were the words  _JUMBO UNIVERSAL REMOTE_. "This thing is enormous, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sat down on the couch with a new beer for both him and Naruto. "My brother gave it to me for Christmas last year because I could never keep track of my remotes. It's a little much if you ask me." He looked up at his flat screen TV when it turned on and there was a movie playing on the channel he had last been watching, though he was certain that Sakura had used his TV last because the  _Lifetime_ channel was on. Four teenage girls were sitting on the floor of a cliché teenage girl's bedroom.

"Let's play I Never!" One of them suggested and the other girls squealed with unexplainable joy.

Sasuke frowned. That game was lame, no on ever played it anymore. How old was this movie?

"Hey, let's play I Never Strip!" Naruto said and Sasuke tore his attention away from the television. "C'mon," Naruto grinned. "If you've done it, you have to take something off."

Sasuke wasn't sure why he felt so eager to agree, probably because the idea of Naruto taking off his shirt was too good to pass up. He had seen Naruto shirtless once before at a pool party a little over four months ago and the guy had the most interesting tattoo of a spiral on his stomach. He had wanted to ask about it, but he was still new to Sakura's friends and had only met Naruto the month before. He felt like he was in no position to ask about the tattoo. "Whatever," Sasuke finally said.

Naruto smirked. "See, isn't that better than grunting?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I prefer not having to articulate my disinterest."

"Such a bastard," Naruto laughed. "Okay, I'll go first. I've never…dyed my hair." He looked at Sasuke and pouted when the Uchiha didn't move. "Really?"

"My hair is perfect the way it is." Sasuke said and took a sip of beer. He realized he was still holding Naruto's drink and he handed it to the blond.

Naruto took it with a smile. "Okay, fine. You go."

Sasuke took a moment to think, scanning his living room as if there was something there that would give him inspiration. "Hn…I've never asked anyone out before." He looked back at Naruto who was staring at him, mouth agape.

" _Never_?" Naruto asked, setting his beer down on the coffee table before taking off his U.S. Navy jacket, leaving him in a tight-fitting black t-shirt.

"No, I've always been the victim." Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto and taking a sip as the other man began laughing cheerfully at his choice of words.

"That's so mean. I always do the asking." Naruto said as his laughter died down. "Okay, okay…I've never been the dumper."

Sasuke looked at him oddly. "The what?"

"You know…the one who does the dumping. I've always been dumped; I've never dumped the other person."

Sasuke gave him a barely noticeable sympathetic look before sitting up, one knee on the couch while his other leg was on the floor, and removing his black leather belt with one hand, holding his beer with the other. He set the belt behind him on the couch.

"Let me guess," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes into slits. "You always do the dumping."

"Yes," Sasuke answered, not meeting the other man's gaze. "I've never caused a car accident."

"Son of a bitch…" Naruto grunted, and he took off his socks, sticking them both inside one of his shoes. "Oh, I have one. I've never slept with a girl."

Sasuke glared at him. That had to be cheating, somehow. He copied Naruto and took off his black socks.

"Whoa, Sasuke!" Naruto called out and leaned closer to the raven-haired man. "You have pretty feet!"

Sasuke looked down at his one foot propped on the couch and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Naruto waved his hands, slightly embarrassed by his outburst. "No, what I mean is that, well, look at yours compared to mine." He bent his knee and twisted around so that his foot was next to Sasuke's, less than an inch apart. "You know how the bones in guys' feet tend to stick out more? Well the top of your feet are smooth like a girls! Though your toes are kinda long, but that makes them even prettier." Naruto reached a hand out and dragged his finger tips over the top of Sasuke's foot.

Sasuke flinched and pulled his foot back immediately. It took all his will power to get rid of the heat that was forming in his cheeks.

"No way, don't tell me you're ticklish!" Naruto laughed, earning a glare that could curdle dairy. He reached forward again, only to have a hand press against his forehead and the foot retreating further back.

"Naruto, quit it." Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Oh, come on,  _Sasuke_ ," Naruto laughed, pushing against the hand holding him back.

Sasuke tried to stand up with his other foot that was on the floor, but it stepped on one of his socks and he slipped, twisting and falling on the ground in front of the couch. He grunted in pain when Naruto, who had been pushing against him, fell on top of him, laughing. "Idiot, watch…" He paused when he adjusted his hips and found that his crotch was almost lined up perfectly with Naruto's pelvis. "Watch it…" he finished slowly, looking up at Naruto and brushing blond bangs out of his face with the hand that had been pressed to the tan forehead. Unadulterated black eyes met blue, and they laid there staring at each other before Sasuke leaned up and claimed slightly chapped lips.

Naruto closed his eyes, getting a headache from seeing Sasuke so close, and kissed him back with a little more force. Sasuke pulled back and Naruto opened his eyes again, blinking and licking his lips. "Uh…can you…do that again?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's head down to his, tilting it to the side and meeting it with needy lips. He grunted from the weight applied to his lower regions and he twisted his hips, breathing out through his nose when that didn't help.

Naruto lifted his head and braced his hands on the floor on either side of Sasuke's shoulders. "Um-okay…hang on…let me…" he said awkwardly as he adjusted himself over Sasuke so that they were lined up perfectly. Without warning, he dove back down and forced his tongue through Sasuke's lips where it was welcomed eagerly. Naruto, he thought to himself, you do realize you are making out with Sakura's gorgeous boyfriend, right?

Sasuke opened his mouth wider, his tongue bumping and sliding against Naruto's in a hot, wet dance as they tried to taste every bit of each other's mouth. Sasuke slid the tip of his tongue against the underside of Naruto's, causing the other's breath to catch in the back of his throat for a moment. The ends of their wet muscles pressed against each other before breaking away and Sasuke caught Naruto's tongue between his teeth, sucking gently on it. He let go when he gasped in surprise as Naruto began rubbing his groin against him. "Ah…" he groaned. "That's…more…"

Naruto leaned down and placed a kiss on Sasuke's neck as he sped up his hips' movements. He lifted his head and looked at Sasuke to see the Uchiha with his head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth agape with sweet gasps and moans spilling out. Pale hands fell from his head to grip tightly on his shoulders as Sasuke began to buck against him, their erections rubbing against each other in delicious friction. Sasuke looked so different like this, as though he weren't in control, and Naruto liked it. He raised his hips away and almost laughed when Sasuke followed him, putting all his weight on his upper back to move against Naruto. Naruto moaned and pressed his chest against Sasuke's as he moved his hands down the small of the Uchiha's strong back and slid them into Sasuke's corduroy pants. When Sasuke didn't protest, Naruto reached into the boxers as well and took a taut ass cheek in each hand, squeezing and kneading them. "Fuck, Sasuke, I've always thought that you had such a nice ass," he groaned.

"Can't…" Sasuke gasped out and he began pushing against Naruto's shoulders. "I can't breathe with you laying on me, idiot…" He lowered his hips back to the ground, capturing Naruto's hands between his rear and the hardwood floor.

Naruto chuckled and pressed his hips back down, continuing their grinding and using his hold on Sasuke to press their clothed erections impossibly closer. "This feels great," Naruto moaned. Or at least he thought he did, but he wasn't sure because Sasuke seemed to also say the same thing. Their rhythm was fast and harsh, and Naruto knew he wouldn't last long like this. By the sounds Sasuke was making, neither would he. "Are you close?" He breathed in Sasuke's ear as their movements became disjointed and rougher, even with Naruto's hands half guiding Sasuke's hips.

"Shit," Sasuke growled. "Yeah…kiss me." He didn't wait for a response; he merely grabbed Naruto's hair with his right hand and mashed their mouths together. They kissed and sucked on each others lips noisily, swallowing each others moans and grunts, and pushing their pelvises harder together. Sasuke hadn't been with a guy for over four years, and he had forgotten how amazing it felt. Women simply couldn't do this to him; make him feel this good and so out of control. And Naruto was beyond perfect for this. He wasn't one of those flamboyant queers like at work; he was everything Sasuke needed in a guy. Mature, but still had a boyish charm; rough and relentless and experienced and…god, he felt so big against Sasuke! If only Sakura wasn't in the other room; if only Sakura didn't  _exist_ …this moment would be so perfect.

"Shit, shit,  _shit_ ,  _shiiit_ …"Sasuke leaned his head back, his eyes screwed shut as he teetered on the edge of his release. It felt so good it was almost painful. Fuck, he wanted to come so badly, he was almost there. "Naruto…" he gasped out when the blond-haired man began breathing heavily in his ear once more, his hot breath making his skin feel as though it were on fire.

"Fuck, this is so hot, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered to the raven below him, his eyes closing as he felt his orgasm hurtling towards him. "You're so hot…"

"S-stop talking…" Sasuke moaned. "Oh god, oh shit, oh fu – AH!" His entire body stiffened as he shot his load into his pants, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body and causing him to buck haphazardly against Naruto. By the way the other man was still above him he knew that the other had come, too. They rocked against each other lazily, riding out their orgasms before finally stilling and coming back to reality. Sasuke shifted his weight so that Naruto could pull his hands from the back of Sasuke's pants.

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and knees, and gazed down at Sasuke, both still breathing heavily. "That…that was…holy shit, I can't believe that just happened."

Sasuke didn't have the energy to smirk, but he tried anyway.

Naruto laughed through his nose and sat up. "That was the beer, right? I mean…I'm a little drunk and…"

If Sasuke didn't know Naruto's reasoning behind his lame blame-it-on-the-alcohol game, he would have been extremely pissed. But Naruto was Sakura's best friend and he needed this reassurance. "Yeah…" Sasuke said. "We've had too much to drink."

Naruto swallowed, trying not to let his disappointment show on his face. "Um…I'm going to the bathroom. To clean up, you know?"

"Good idea," Sasuke mumbled as Naruto helped him stand up. His felt weak at the knees, but he anchored himself in place. "Bathroom's first door on the right." Naruto moved past him, their shoulders bumping slightly, but neither of them said anything.

After hearing the bathroom door close, he finally headed to the bedroom. Opening the door, he felt a sudden immense hatred for Sakura. He didn't even look at her as he went inside his walk-in closet, closing the door behind him. He stripped from his clothes and sighed when he realized he had forgotten to grab a pair of boxers. He didn't exactly want to put his messy boxers back on to get some, nor did he want to walk back into the room naked in case Sakura woke up. Sighing, Sasuke opened a drawer that was at the bottom of a shelf and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans that were torn at the knees. He only wore these when he was hanging around the house by himself, but surely Naruto wouldn't care, right? Sasuke pulled a dark gray, short-sleeved, buttoned down shirt and put it on, not bothering to button it up. He picked up his clothes that he had discarded and put them in the hamper before exiting the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

He could hear the sink running in the bathroom as he walked by and he bit his bottom lip to keep from smirking. He did not regret anything that had happened only a few minutes ago. He plopped down on the couch and changed the channel of the TV, finding it humorous that they had tuned out the chick flick so well. He found the American Movie Classics channel and raised an eyebrow when he recognized the movie playing was  _The Blob_.

"Hey, anything good on?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when the atmosphere between them didn't turn awkward. He liked that about Naruto. "An old horror movie from the fifties," Sasuke answered him. He looked at Naruto who plopped down next to him and propped his feet on the wooden coffee table. They sat their in a comfortable silence, the low budget movie playing in the background of their thoughts. Sasuke glanced to his right to see Naruto had at some pointed leaned to his side and was now fast asleep with his head on the armrest of the leather couch. Sasuke shifted lower in his seat and leaned his head on the back of the couch, letting sleep take him as well. In the morning, he was going to have a talk with Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a start when he heard what sounded like thunder…no, not thunder. More like a bunch of pots clashing. He grimaced when he pulled his face off the couch, his skin sticking to the leather. He rubbed his check and looked at where his face had been, blushing to see there was drool there. He wiped it away with his hand and then wiped his hand on his pants leg before wiping the same hand over his mouth to get rid of any excess saliva. He stretched his arms above his head, cracking his shoulders and back before sighing and looking around the bright room. The clock on the DVD player read eight twenty-one. He stood from the couch and paused, seeing a camouflage jacket that had fallen onto his feet. Had that been on him? He picked it up and walked slowly to the kitchen to see Naruto in his dark blue jeans and tight black shirt from the night before. Oh right, this was Naruto jacket…

Blue eyes turned to Sasuke and Naruto grimaced. "Sorry, I dropped the pan in the sink. I didn't mean to wake you…" When he was met with a blank face, he frowned. "I made French toast, and I found some syrup in the pantry if you want any with it. Oh, and you are officially all out of coffee now; I used it all up."

Sasuke blinked.

"You are not a morning person, I take it…" Naruto sighed in defeat.

Last night's events rushed back to Sasuke and he blushed at his own slow mind. "I…no, I'm not. Sorry…" He looked at the plates on the table, disgruntled that there were three. "Naruto," he said, looking back at the blond who was pouring coffee into two mugs. How the hell did he know where to find everything? Unless he just went snooping around the kitchen until he found what he needed… "About last night…" Sasuke continued.

Naruto ceased pouring the coffee and set the pot down next to the mugs before turning to look at Sasuke with challenging eyes. "What about last night?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but a groggy voice cut him off and he felt his blood boil in his veins.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura said, still in her wrinkled dress from the night before and pink hair tousled as she rubbed at her right eye. Her cheeks were still pink from sleep and she looked around the kitchen tiredly. Obviously the sound of Naruto dropping the pan had woken her up, too. "Naruto, you're here, too?"

Sasuke moved away from her and further into the kitchen, stopping next to Naruto to take one of the filled mugs from the counter. He made sure his arm rubbed against Naruto's.

"Uh…" Naruto said, feeling electricity shoot through his body at Sasuke's intimate touch. "Yeah, I came home with you guys last night."

"Oh, were you too drunk to drive?" Sakura groaned when she tried to laugh at her own joke. "Sasuke, honey, can you get me some aspirin? I have a headache." When Sasuke didn't move from his spot, his back to her, she looked at Naruto in panic. "What's going on?"

Naruto realized that Sasuke was leaving it to him to explain the situation. Great. "Sakura-chan…do you remember anything that happened last night?" he asked slowly, resisting the urge to lean into Sasuke's body heat.

He had always liked Sasuke since the moment Sakura had introduced him to the group six months ago. At first it was just his looks, but then he started to grow on Naruto. Sasuke was intelligent and he entertained Naruto's theories, how ever crazy they were. After four months of meeting at parties or other big gatherings, Naruto tried to get Sasuke to go off with him separately, just to get some drinks and get away from the drunken idiots he had for friends. When Sasuke had refused, Naruto felt as though he had been rejected, and he wondered if Sasuke knew that he was gay. So from then on, he played it safe around the Uchiha. But now things were different; they felt different physically, like he was being pulled towards the older man now. He would give into that pull without hesitation if Sasuke's  _girlfriend_  and his  _best friend_ weren't standing right there.

Sakura's lips parted and concern covered her face. "W-what happened last night?"

"You…" Naruto felt Sasuke brush against him as he reached for the cream Naruto had pulled out of the refrigerator earlier. With confidence that blossomed from the slight touch, Naruto decided to just spill the truth. "You got really drunk last night and you cheated on Sasuke with one of Ino-chan's friends." When he finished telling her everything that had happened, he inhaled and held his breath at the impassive face Sakura gave him. Then, finally, it turned to sheer panic.

"I did what?" she cried out, falling to her knees. "Oh god…" she sobbed into her hands. "I…I remember going upstairs with him…and we…oh god! Ohmigod, Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" Scrambling to her feet, she ran over to Sasuke, knocking into him and grabbing onto his shirt sleeve, pulling the shirt off his right shoulder.

Sasuke hissed when the weight of Sakura bumping into him spilled the hot coffee over the sides of the mug and onto his hand. Naruto handed him a dishcloth and he took it quickly, wiping off his hand.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry! Please look at me, Sasuke!" Sakura was practically tearing at the shirt now.

Naruto couldn't help looking at Sasuke's exposed chest, despite the current situation at hand. The man clearly worked out, what, with clear, pale skin stretched over a toned stomach. His eyes locked onto a pink nipple for a brief moment before he looked up at Sasuke's face and frowned. The Uchiha looked as though he were ready to suffocate Sakura with the dishcloth in his hands.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think an apology is going to fix everything." Naruto supplied, trying to express what Sasuke was thinking, which was proving difficult and awkward. He felt like he was part of this because of what he and Sasuke did last night, but he knew that he really wasn't.

Sakura moved away from Sasuke and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, elbows on the table and face in her hands as she continued her sobbing.

Never before had Naruto thought that Sakura was so annoying. She was his best friend and no matter what happened, he would always love her and take her side. He reluctantly left Sasuke's side and sat in the chair across from Sakura, trying to figure out what to say. However, it was Sakura that spoke first.

"I…I know how we can fix this…" she said quietly, and Naruto looked at Sasuke to see if he was listening. Sakura looked at him as well and when the older man turned to face her, she swallowed and continued to speak. "S-since I slept with someone, y-you can, too, Sasuke…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Naruto said in disbelief, gazing back to Sakura.

"I feel awful for all of this, Sasuke." Sakura said, wiping away her tears. "And I want us to be even, so we can move on from this. So, since I slept with someone else, so can you." She stood up and shuffled over to Sasuke, hugging him around the waist. "Anyone you want, honey. I don't care who, just…let's go back to how things were before."

Naruto turned around in his seat to face the couple. "Sakura-chan, you can't be seri-"

"Anyone I want?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the girl without hugging her back. He propped his hands on the counter behind him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called in a reprimanding tone.

Sakura hesitated a moment before nodding. "Anyone."

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto and the blond knew exactly what was coming. "Naruto,"

Sakura stiffened against him and looked up at her boyfriend's face, only to see that he wasn't looking at her at all. "What…?" she whispered, turning her head and looking at her best friend. "You want to have sex with Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You said you didn't care who."

"I-I don't, but… _Naruto_?"

"I don't think that that you are in any position to question me." Sasuke said, turning back to his coffee.

Sakura released her hold on him and took a step back, still looking at Naruto. The blond-haired man was staring at Sasuke with his mouth hung open, but he didn't appear to be overly shocked. Something wasn't right. "Did something happen between you two last night?" she asked, keeping her eyes on Naruto. If she was going to find out anything, she knew she had to keep her eyes locked on Naruto.

"Nothing happened," Naruto said with his best poker face, and he lifted a piece of French toast off the plate in front of him and took a bite.

Sasuke turned back to face him and hid his smirk with his coffee mug as he took a sip. When Sakura turned to look at him, Sasuke only gave her a blank stare, not lowering the mug from his lips. Finally, he rested the ceramic cup on the counter and cleared his throat. "So if that's all there is to it, then, Sakura, you should return to your apartment."

Sakura recoiled on herself as though she had been slapped in the face. "I…you picked me up last night…" she mumbled.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and went into the den where he had dumped his keys and wallet the night before. "Naruto," he called from the den. "Go ahead and take a shower; you can wear some of my clothes." He knew he was blatantly rubbing the situation in Sakura's face, but he didn't care. "Come on, Sakura," he said when he came back to the kitchen. "I'll bring you home. Your shoes are in the backseat."

Naruto knew that the moment Sasuke and Sakura were out of the apartment, Sakura was going to try to convince Sasuke not to go through with this. The door clicked shut and Naruto suddenly felt very lonely. He had been in other people's presence for so long that he didn't want to be by himself. He finished the French toast he was eating while trying to gauge how long it would take Sasuke to bring Sakura back to her place. Sighing, he picked up the plates, dumping the toast into the trashcan and stacking the dishes in the sink.

Entering Sasuke's bedroom, he began rummaging through drawers until he found a pair of black sweat pants and a white v-neck shirt. He took a quick shower and put some toothpaste on his finger to try to brush his teeth as best as he could before dressing in Sasuke's clothes. They smelled like laundry detergent and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the Uchiha had washed these recently.

He sat on the couch and hen reality finally hit him. Fuck, he was practically destroying Sasuke and Sakura's relationship without meaning to. He couldn't help himself, though! He wanted Sasuke so bad now, a lot more than he had before. Until now, he had to just sit to the side and play friends with Sasuke, but now that he knew he was bi…even better, he was going to have sex with him! How could he not think of him and Sasuke as a couple after last night, what, with them fooling around and then falling asleep on the couch together and then Naruto making him breakfast. Whoa, he had to stop himself there. He couldn't place them as a couple yet; he always let his mind move too fast.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed his hands over his face. He had acted so cold to Sasuke earlier when he had tried to bring up last night. Naruto generally did feel bad about putting himself between Sasuke and Sakura. She was his best friend and she really liked Sasuke, but Naruto knew she didn't get him like he did.

The door to Sasuke's apartment opened and Naruto held his breath. He heard something that sounded like a plastic bag rustling, but it faded. Naruto got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom to see Sasuke pulling out whatever was in the bag and setting it on the bedside table. When Sasuke turned around to face him, he straightened his back and smiled sheepishly. "So how'd it go?"

"I dropped her off at Ino's place instead." Sasuke said, removing his jacket and shoes.

Naruto gazed past the Uchiha to see the box of condoms and bottle of lubricant that had been placed on the table. "And I see you did some shopping." Naruto nodded towards the items, trying to sound calm. His heart was beating erratically in his chest.

Sasuke sat on the end of the bed and looked at Naruto challengingly.

The blond swallowed thickly and scratched the back of his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"How many times have you had sex with Sakura-chan?" He looked down at his feet, hand still at the back of his head while he waited for an answer.

"Only twice," Sasuke answered truthfully.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, relief washing over his features. "Can I ask you something else?"

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh. "Yes…"

"Do you want to do it with me because of last night or because I'm Sakura-chan's best friend?" Naruto bit the inside of his cheek when Sasuke pushed himself up from the bed and walked up to him. A pale hand gripped his chin and he swatted it away, earning a smirk from the older man.

Sasuke leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. He closed his eyes and kissed him again, and then again. Soon, he had Naruto kissing him back in a heated pattern, with two quick kisses and a then a longer one. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's bottom lip and sucked on it, Naruto mimicking him with his top lip. Sasuke stepped back and Naruto followed until they came to the bed and Sasuke fell back with Naruto on top of him. "I've always liked you," Sasuke admitted through their grunts and kisses as they moved further up the bed. He turned them over so that he was resting on Naruto's chest and he gazed down at the other man's flushed face.

"By that you mean like-like?" Naruto asked, grinning childishly.

Sasuke gave him a blank stare. "I don't know; I just thought about you a lot."

Naruto swallowed and then swiped his tongue over his lips; they were still moist from his make out session with Sasuke. He gasped when a hand pressed against his semi-hard member and began to massage it through the soft material of his borrowed sweat pants. A shiver ran down his spine and his breaths were coming out in shallow pants.

"You're pretty big," Sasuke commented as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the pants, looking up at Naruto.

Naruto snorted and lifted his hips so Sasuke could pull down his pants. "I'm just thick," he muttered, his breath catching in his throat when the cold air of the apartment collided with his heated flesh. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Sasuke wrapped a hand around him and began pumping him slowly. Black eyes looked up at him and he flashed a lazy smile before his eyes became half-mast and he made himself more comfortable in the bed.

"I haven't done this for a few years," Sasuke muttered, and before Naruto could respond, he took the entire length into his mouth, earning a long moan from the man. Sasuke didn't waste any time before bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard whenever he pulled back. He stopped at the tip briefly, sticking his tongue into the slit to taste the pre-cum there, and then swirling the muscle around the head. He returned to taking the whole length in, relaxing the muscles in his throat with practiced ease so that Naruto went in even deeper.

"Damn, that feels good," Naruto said with a laugh, his head tilting back as Sasuke hummed around the head of his cock. "Shit…" he whispered.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto and moved lower, taking one of Naruto's balls into his mouth while he pumped his member with strong, swift strokes.

" _Shit_ , Sasuke," Naruto groaned, his toes curling at the wonderful sensations.

Sasuke returned his mouth to Naruto's member, his right hand fondling Naruto's sac while his left played with the coarse, blond hair that decorated Naruto's lower regions that were always hidden from the world.

"Gonna come…" Naruto warned the other man, all but grinning at the pleasure coursing through his nerves. "Gonna…ngh!" He gripped at the comforter beneath him and raised his hips off the bed as he suddenly shot his load into Sasuke's mouth. "God, fuck," he groaned as Sasuke continued to swallow around him as he rode out his orgasm. "Jeezus, Sasuke, you're amazing at giving head…" Naruto said as his breathing evened.

Sasuke lifted his head, licking his lips as he sat back and unbuttoned his shirt. As he undressed, Naruto did too, kicking off the sweatpants the rest of the way and peeling off his shirt. Sasuke only got his jeans down to his knees when he was shoved back onto the bed by a laughing Naruto. "The hell…ah…" Sasuke threw his head back, falling over the edge of the bed, as Naruto took his right nipple into his mouth. His body was always sensitive, which was why he was able to do it easily with women as well as men. However, a man was rougher and did things that a woman wouldn't even think of. It was… "So good…" Sasuke panted as Naruto's hand came up to play with his other nipple.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, licking the now bright red and abused bud. He moved to the other while he glided his hands over the older man's abdomen, reveling in the smooth skin where sweat was starting to collect. He bit down on the pert nipple in his mouth before sitting up and grinning at Sasuke. "You're really sexy, you know that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Shut the hell up, idiot."

Naruto scoffed and scooted down Sasuke's body. "Bastard," he grumbled. Yanking off the other man's jeans the rest of the way, he settled between long, pale legs and leaned down, biting the inner side of his thigh.

The Uchiha jolted and let out a whimper of pleasure. The spot tickled, but with the right amount of pain mixed with it, it felt amazing. His hips and shoulders jerked when Naruto did it again, this time closer to his erection. "God, you're going to kill me."

He was honestly curious about what Naruto's mouth would feel like on his cock, how those pink lips would turn a deeper shade and become swollen from their work. Sakura was never really...

Naruto gave a long lick to his member from base to tip, forcing all thoughts of his girlfriend out of Sasuke's head. Taking the head into his mouth, he sucked around it roughly, smiling at the noises he was pulling out of Sasuke. For someone who didn't talk much, Sasuke was very loud in bed, and Naruto liked that  _a lot_. It was out of character for the older man, and it was a private side of him.

Pulling back, Naruto licked his lips as he gauged Sasuke's member. He was longer than Naruto, but not as wide. "Hey Sasuke," he said, his warm breath ghosting over the tip of the other man's cock and causing the head to twitch. When he got the other man's attention, he smirked. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing, so bear with me." With that, he took as much as he could in his mouth, his thumb and forefinger of his right hand circling around the base tightly.

The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched upwards as Naruto continued to abuse his cock with lazy yet unbearably hot sucks and licks. His teeth grazed the underside of his member, drawing out a hoarse groan from him. Naruto really wasn't experienced with this, which was odd to Sasuke considering that the guy was gay, but it still felt amazing. He moved fast and sucked hard; Sasuke could barely breathe between all the moans that were spilling out of him. When the need to come became too great, Sasuke grabbed at the hair on top of Naruto's head, yanking the other man off. "D-don't make me come, yet…" His cheeks heated in embarrassment at how breathless he sounded.

Naruto sat back and grinned as he watched Sasuke catch his breath. He tore his eyes away so that he could turn around and collect the box of condoms and lube from the nightstand. Setting the items between them, Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked. "So who's it gonna be?"

"Me, of course," Sasuke said, sitting up straight.

Naruto narrowed his eyes challengingly. Sasuke's face didn't let up. Finally, he huffed and laid back. "Okay, big guy; do your worst."

Sasuke snorted, not finding the line amusing one bit. He opened the box of condoms and tore one out from the rest, tossing the box to the side and not caring when it fell off the bed. Sasuke picked up the bottle of lube and scooted in between Naruto's legs. He lifted the blond's rear off the bad and settled it on top of his thighs so that he had a clear view of Naruto's pink, puckered hole. He licked his lips at the sight of the twitching entrance and opened the tube, squirting a generous amount of its contents directly onto Naruto's hole.

"Fuck, that's cold!" Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke ignored him and dragged a finger through the lotion to tease the hole before pushing in. He looked at Naruto and was slightly relieved to see he wasn't bothered by the intrusion at all. Sasuke pushed it in deeper before he began thrusting it in and out swiftly, his member twitching in anticipation. He added another finger and began scissoring them in order to stretch out the muscles, in which he was meeting little resistance with. Glancing at Naruto, he felt his chest tighten. "You take it up the ass often?" he asked coldly, adding a third finger and thrusting them in roughly.

Naruto winced and let out a shaky breath. "Never," he replied, returning Sasuke's look. "I just know that it's easier if I simply rela-ah-ahh!" Throwing his head back, he moaned at his prostate being struck "Mm, again, Sasuke."

Sasuke, relieved by the honesty he saw in Naruto's eyes, smirked and began moving his fingers in a beckoning motion, stroking the bundle of nerves relentlessly. Soaking up the delicious sounds Naruto was making, he gripped the others member and began stroking it with quick, hard movements.

"Shit, Sasuke, I'm gonna come again! Fuck me already!" Naruto cried out as he felt the tight coiling in his stomach. Despite his urgent shout from before, he still sighed at the feeling of the fingers leaving him.

"I enjoy getting my partner off…" Sasuke said quietly, earning a surprised look from Naruto.

Naruto watched as Sasuke reached for the condom he had pulled out earlier, ripping it and pulling the blue circle out. "Gods, Sasuke, you're so…perfect." He laughed, looking for the right word. And he really was; Sasuke was great eye candy  _and_  he liked making people orgasm.

Sasuke finished rolling the condom down his length and took his member in his hand, positioning the head at Naruto's slick opening. "Ready?" he asked, not looking up in his anticipation. He was so ready to be inside Naruto…

"Been ready," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke glared at him, thrusting his hips forward and slamming directly into Naruto's prostate.

"Fuck, yeah!" Naruto shouted, eyes rolling back and smile on his lips. "Fuck yeah…" he whispered again. "Right there, Sasuke."

The Uchiha didn't need any further urging, and he pulled out only to slam right back in. He began this as his rhythm, changing it when ever Naruto demanded him to go  _faster, harder, faster, harder, c'mon, faster, Uchiha, is that all you got?_

Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs up to his chest, changing his angle so that he hit Naruto's prostate dead on. Despite Naruto being relaxed while being stretched, he still felt so tight around Sasuke, squeezing around his member whenever Sasuke pulled out. "Fu - Naruto! You feel so good," he groaned, leaning forward to kiss Naruto, practically bending the man in half.

Naruto pushed up on his elbows to meet him half way, barely able to kiss back with the pleasure wracking through his body at the way Sasuke didn't even let up in his powerful thrusts in the new position. He winced when their teeth clacked together and they bumped noses, and he almost wanted to laugh because Sasuke seemed determined to kiss him. He laced his fingers together behind Sasuke's neck, pulling the other man further down and causing his member to grind agonizingly hard against his prostate with each shallow thrust. He looked up through half-lidded eyes when a hand brushed his sweat-soaked bangs away from his forehead. Their hot breath mixed together before their mouths melded together in a sloppy, wet kiss. They stayed like that for as long as possible until Naruto had to pull back, pushing his head into the bed. " _Fuck_ , Sasuke…" Said man gripped his member tightly and began pumping him quickly, causing Naruto to lose it. "Sasuke, Sasuke,  _Sasuke_ ,  _SASUKE_!"

Sasuke groaned Naruto's name loudly when the man clamped down on him tightly as he came, thick streams coating his stomach and chest. Sasuke thrust a couple more times before he came as well, his hips lazily continuing their previous momentum as he rode out his orgasm. Sasuke moaned, leaning his head into Naruto's raised ankle as he pulled out. He wasted no time peeling off the condom and tossing it towards the wastebasket by the nightstand, not caring at the moment whether it made it in or not. He looked down at Naruto and smirked at the flushed man.

"Was that good for you?" he teased as he reached to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues for Naruto to wipe himself off with.

"It was pretty great, yeah." Naruto chuckled as he cleaned off his abdomen, letting the used tissues fall to the floor. He looked at Sasuke and frowned. "What's with that face?"

Sasuke felt slightly ashamed that he had allowed his somber expression to show so clearly. "Well, I feel like I've lost my touch. I mean, it's been a few years…" He lay on his stomach next to Naruto, folding his arms in front of him and resting his chin on them. "But I used to be able to make guys pass out after the first round…"

Naruto frowned, jealousy welling up in his chest at the thought of other men being thrown completely over the edge by Sasuke. Shaking off the feeling, he let out a laugh and turned on his side to face he raven-haired man. "Sasuke, you're really good at what you do. I've just got a lot of stamina, I'm not so easy." He leaned over and kissed a pale, boney shoulder. "And like you said, it's been a few years." He traced a finger down Sasuke's smooth back, smiling at the way Sasuke quivered under the light touch. Moving lower, Naruto slipped it between Sasuke's ass cheeks and probed the area around his entrance. "Hey, Sasuke…"

"You want a turn?" Sasuke said, practically panting. He could already feel himself getting hard and the innocent grin Naruto gave him only confirmed his inquiry. "Use a condom," he said.

Naruto had to resist the urge to fist pump at Sasuke's submission. He winced a little when he moved to the edge of the bed to get the box of condoms, tearing one off from the pack, and returning to sit on his legs behind Sasuke. "Ass up," he commanded and felt his cock throb when Sasuke silently moved his legs up so that he was on his knees, his chest still on the bed. "God, so hot…" Naruto muttered to himself, ignoring the irritated grunt from Sasuke. He dropped the condom packet and gripped Sasuke's taut cheeks, spreading them to reveal Sasuke's pink hole. Licking his lips, he delved forward and immediately began probing the tight chasm with his tongue.

"Ah, fuck!" Sasuke cried out, fisting the comforter as he pushed his hips back to meet Naruto's forceful thrusts. "Oh, oh fuck, Naruto! Fuck!"

Naruto pulled back a little, breathing heavily from Sasuke's shouts alone. "You like that, Sasuke?" He blew cool air over the twitching hole, sending jolts of pleasure up Sasuke's spine.

"Fuck, I love it!" Sasuke gasped, rubbing his forehead against the bed. "'S amazing…"

Naruto's right hand abandoned its hold on Sasuke's cheek and he began fisting his erection, extremely turned on by the situation. He continued his earlier abuse to Sasuke's rear, placing his lips around the twitching rim and sucking vigorously.

"Oh  _god_ , oh  _shit_ , oh  _fuck_!" Sasuke screamed, his body throbbing with pleasure. He had been rimmed once before, but it wasn't like this at all. It had been awkward and half-assed, while now, Sasuke couldn't even dream of something that felt so good. "Naruto, so good…" he whimpered, releasing his death grip on the comforter with his right hand and moving it to pump his weeping member. He let out a surprised sound when Naruto removed his mouth, and he was suddenly flipped onto his back.

Naruto smacked Sasuke's hand away from his erection and grinned at him. "You are not allowed to touch yourself. I'm going to make you come without having to touch your cock."

Usually, Sasuke would have scoffed and muttered a "yeah right," but Naruto looked and sounded unbelievably hot while saying that, and all he could do was swallow and nod dumbly. He lay there, panting and still trying to recover from Naruto's earlier heavenly torture, while Naruto retrieved the lube from the end of the bed.

He squirted some onto his fingers before sliding one digit inside Sasuke, causing the man to wriggle his hips.

"Fuck it, Naruto," Sasuke moaned. "Just do me already."

Naruto's cock jumped in agreement to Sasuke's words. He nodded and wiped the rest of he lube onto Sasuke's entrance. Tearing open the condom, he put it on in record time and positioned himself at the hole. He took Sasuke's right leg and draped it over his shoulder, and then made his left leg wrap around his waist. Clutching at Sasuke's thigh and hip, he eased himself inside the older man, moaning at the tight heat that was practically sucking him further inside. "Jeezus, Sasuke, you're so fucking tight!"

"Sh-shut up…" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth, trying to keep the pain from being evident in his voice. "I've never bottomed either."

Naruto paused, only half way inside. "What? Why didn't you let me stretch you properly then, you asshole?" he shouted.

"Ohmigod, would you shut the fuck up and move already?" Sasuke yelled back.

"You bastard!" Naruto's voice cracked and he slammed in the rest of the way, practically smiling at Sasuke's pain-filled yelp. He waited for Sasuke to give him the okay to move, shuddering whenever the muscles squeezed around him experimentally. He wasn't going to last long this round.

"Go…" Sasuke whispered, and Naruto did just that.

Naruto pulled out slowly almost all the way, and then moved back inside just as slowly. As he continued his thrusts, he got faster and began angling his hips, looking for a particular spot…

"Yes! Holy hell, yes!" Sasuke shouted, reaching his arms back and gripping at the top of the mattress.

Naruto grinned and settled on that spot, aiming all his harsh thrusts at Sasuke's prostate.

"Oh, god, yes!" Sasuke cried out. "Naruto, harder!"

Naruto, who was beginning to feel sore from when Sasuke was inside him, began to pant heavily as he forgot all about trying to keep a steady rhythm and simply began pounding into Sasuke, feeling like he could come from hearing Sasuke's screams and moans alone. "So hot…" he whispered breathlessly. "Sasuke, I'm so close…"

"Me too; keep going!" Sasuke blurted out, long gone in the unadulterated ecstasy that was buzzing through him. Without warning, Sasuke arched his back off the bed and let out one more shout as he came.

Naruto groaned at the sight, being pushed over the edge and he muffled his cry of pleasure by pressing his face into Sasuke's leg. They stayed there for a moment, both trying to catch their breath. Finally, Sasuke began to squirm beneath him.

"Pull out, dumb ass," he grumbled.

Naruto sighed and backed out of Sasuke. With the last of his energy, he removed the condom and crawled over to Sasuke, plopping down on the bed next to him. "Move over," he mumbled and followed Sasuke when he did so that they were in the middle if the queen-sized bed.

"Covers," Sasuke said, and Naruto groaned but maneuvered their bodies so that he could pull the comforter out from beneath them and over their bodies.

He paused when Sasuke immediately cuddled up to him, a pale arm draping over his waist. Grinning, he kissed Sasuke's forehead. "You are so loud."

"No I'm not; you must be hearing things." Sasuke growled.

"I'm sure your neighbors would beg to differ." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"I'm practically deaf now…"

" _Shut up, Naruto_."

Naruto chuckled before pulling Sasuke impossibly closer and sighing. This moment was so perfect, nothing could ruin it.

"Oh-my-GOD!"

Unless, of course, Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep and were later woken up by Ino barging into the bedroom with Sakura cowering behind her…

Naruto opened his eyes to see that Sasuke was still facing him, under the covers, eyes half-mast. He obviously wasn't fully conscious yet. Sitting up slowly, Naruto ran the back of his hand under his nose and stared blearily at the two girls, finding the light coming from the hallway way too bright. "Jeezus, why are you so loud?" Naruto growled, looking at the two girls. He glanced around the room before dropping his hand in his lap. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight!" Ino yelled. "What the hell, Naruto? You slept with Sasuke even though you know he's Sakura's boyfriend?"

Naruto gaped at her, vaguely curious as to why that statement didn't make him feel as guilty as it would have yesterday. "Hey," he said defensively. "Sasuke slept with me to get even with Sakura. Sakura said it was okay if he-"

"You shouldn't have consented, shit-for-brains!" Ino hollered over him.

"Too loud…" Sasuke grumbled, sitting up as well and squinting at the two girls in the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Sasuke, how could you sleep with Naruto?" Ino cried.

Sasuke glared at the blonde-haired woman. He did not take being screamed at very well. "Quite easily, actually; you see, he-" Sasuke stopped talking when Ino raised her hand up, and he shrugged with indifference.

"You are so… _annoying_!" Ino snapped. "Sakura, say something!"

Sakura gazed past her friend at Sasuke and shuddered under his intense gaze. "Sasuke…we're never going to be able to go back to how things were before, huh?" She bit her bottom lip to stop its quivering. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand under the cover and bit back a smirk when a warm hand squeezed his tightly. "Sakura…no, we can never go back. It's over," he said, keeping his eyes locked with her. He felt the hand on his loosen and he swallowed. Glancing at Naruto, he could see the shock on his face from the light that flooded the room from the hallway. His attention turned back to Sakura when the pink-haired woman let out a small sob and turned on her heels, running out of the apartment.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after her, letting go of Sasuke's hand and jutting forward in bed, but he paused and sat back down.

Ino stood in the middle of the doorway and held up both her middle fingers to the two men in bed. "Fuck you, Sasuke; fuck you, Naruto. You're both enormous assholes, I hope you're proud." With that, she turned and ran out of the apartment after Sakura.

The two men sat there in silence as though they had been reprimanded by a teacher or a parent.

"My ass hurts…" Naruto said after a minute or two. "My ass hurts…and I just lost two of my friends all for a one-night stand."

Sasuke looked down at his lap. "I really enjoyed myself this morning…" he said quietly.

Naruto turned to him and smiled. "Y-yeah, it was fun." He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, resisting the urge to return under the warmth of the covers with Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and twisted his body to face the younger man next to him. "Look, I'm not expecting a relationship or anything, especially after everything I've done to screw up your friendship with Ino and Sakura. But…I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

Naruto let out a laugh and shook his head. This man…he was so refreshing. Complicated, but refreshing. Smiling, Naruto turned to him and said, "Well geez, the least you can do is buy a guy dinner, first." As if to emphasize his point, Naruto's stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten anything all day, save the French toast he had made that morning.

Sasuke smirked. "Right…my bad."


	2. My Double Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is not happy. Sure, it felt great, but that doesn't mean he's happy about it.

Naruto half considered ignoring the buzzing of his phone even though answering it would save him from the completely one-sided conversation a young boy was having with him. The guy had to have just turned twenty-one, and he was already hitting the bar like he'd been drinking all his life.

"I tried acting, but it was just so  _hard_ ; everyone was so  _serious_. I mean, anyone can  _act_. It's called lying, you know? And…"

Naruto groaned and answered his phone anyway, drowning out the young man before him. "What?" He said loudly over the pounding music of the club; it was making his body throb, and not in a good way.

" _Where are you?"_  The silky, dark voice on the other end sounded peeved, like he knew exactly where Naruto was.

And Naruto wasn't going to play any games. "I'm at a club; what the fuck do you want, Sasuke?" He knew he was being rude, and he couldn't care less.

Eight months had passed since the whole fiasco with Sakura. Eight months of Sasuke calling Naruto when he wanted a quick fuck to blow off some steam. Five of those months passed and Naruto, through a lot of dedication and effort, got Sakura to speak to him again. The woman agreed to come to his house to try and patch things up over drinks, but guess who showed up unannounced first?

Naruto gripped his hair with his free hand as he remembered what happened.

* * *

Naruto patted the aftershave over his outstretched neck as he inspected his face in the mirror, making sure he hadn't missed a spot while shaving. The door bell rang, and Naruto didn't even care that Sakura was early. He couldn't wait to settle things with her and be friends again.

He jogged out of the bathroom and to the front door, opening it while displaying wide smile that made his eyes close. "Hey!" he greeted cheerfully.

"You look nice," a deep voice that was definitely  _not_  Sakura's said.

Naruto's face fell and he snapped his eyes open immediately. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he asked as the other man let himself in. He closed the door in his confusion, not bothering to lock it.

Sasuke pretended as though he hadn't heard the question, his black orbs flickering with more emotions than Naruto could count, which was unusual for the Uchiha. He stood before the blond and studied his appearance. "You smell like that repulsive cologne Sakura gave you for your birthday last year."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to defend the present, but Sasuke just continued speaking.

"You haven't worn it in a while. You used to wear it when you were going to see her…so I assume you're going out with her tonight, right? That's why you're dressed nice."

Deciding that it wasn't worth lying about, Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a determined face. "Yeah, we're going to patch things up tonight."

Sasuke's eyes drifted over Naruto's body once more, and he took a step forward. Taking a hold of blond locks, he crashed their mouths together. Lips rubbed and parted for each other while slick, hot tongues bumped and slid around the other on their way to the other mouth.

Naruto inhaled deeply through his nose, his body reacting automatically to the aggressive kiss. When common sense struck him like lightning, he flinched and shoved Sasuke back, the man faltering on his feet just slightly. "Sasuke, Sakura will be here soon! You have to leave."

The Uchiha's eyebrows rose and he tilted his head to the side. "But I was going to let you top," he stated casually.

Naruto's throat went dry. In the past five months that he and Sasuke had been meeting just to fuck, the raven-haired man let Naruto take charge about three or four times. And dear God did Naruto  _love_  being inside the man standing before him. Swallowing, Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "Really?"

Sasuke smirked and made a quick, single nod. "I even took the trouble to prepare myself in the car before coming in here."

Naruto's face flushed with excitement and anticipation, and he yanked Sasuke forward by his right arm, twisting their bodies so that Sasuke was pushed face first against the wall. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and began undoing his belt and pants. Due to Sasuke's legs being spread wide, the pants fell down to his knees and stopped.

Naruto groaned at the sight of Sasuke's exposed pale ass, the man having gone commando. He gripped firm cheeks with his fingers and spread them enough to see the bright red, puckered hole that had clearly been prepared with great diligence if the white cream smeared around the outer ring of muscles was any indication.

"What if I hadn't been home?" His voice was deep and husky now, his pants already becoming too tight for comfort. He released Sasuke's ass to remove his own belt and open his pants.

"Then I would have had to fuck myself on my fingers in the car while screaming your name every time it felt  _good_." Sasuke said, removing his blazer and unbuttoning his dress shirt, having come over straight from work, while Naruto removed his own top.

Naruto moaned in appreciation at the mental image of Sasuke in the Mustang GT outside his house, penetrating himself on his own long, pale digits with his mouth hanging open and Naruto's name being the only intelligible word leaving those lips.

Sasuke was in the middle of taking off his white dress shirt when he was suddenly pushed forward, his hands reflexively bracing themselves against the wall to keep his balance. He didn't even argue at the forceful treatment, knowing full well how dominant Naruto became when he was allowed to have control. And that was exactly what Sasuke wanted right now. After a tiring, stressful day at work, he wanted Naruto to take him roughly. Naruto was the only one he could trust to do this for him, it was like an addiction.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's legs apart, as far as his pants would permit, and he leaned over Sasuke's back, eyeing exposed pale shoulders like a kid in a candy shop. As he guided his member to the slick, stretched entrance, he bent down and bit and sucked at Sasuke's skin below his hairline.

Sasuke let out a gasp, and then grit his teeth as Naruto entered him in single slow thrust. He cussed under his breath when he realized that they had forgotten to get a condom, but he honestly couldn't care right now. He could feel every bit of Naruto inside him, the thickness, the pulsing…it was electrifying as Naruto pulled out of him slowly and he could feel every inch.

"We forgot a condom," Naruto said quietly, completely out of Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a deep chuckle, half surprised that Naruto even noticed. "Yeah, but I don't care-aaah!" Obviously Naruto didn't either, because he pushed in again, this time at a different angle and pressing directly right into Sasuke's prostate. "Fuck, right there…" he groaned, pushing back against the intrusion.

Naruto began driving his hips into Sasuke mercilessly, making the man shout in ecstasy each time his prostate was struck. Something that sounded like his cell phone ringing began mixing with Sasuke's cries of pleasure, but Naruto ignored it and focused all of his attention on the man before him.

Sasuke looked unbelievably sexy at the moment. Of course, the man was always drop-dead-gorgeous, and Naruto saw him as an iconic sex god. However, with the way Sasuke's work shirt was hanging off his shoulders and the normally stoic man was bent over, grabbing at the wall with his hands, desperately searching for something to hold onto, and his mouth hung open to let out breathless moans, curses and pleas for more pleasure, Naruto couldn't help but feel like the luckiest being in existence at the moment.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, always loud and out of control when doing it with Naruto. He let out a particularly loud groan, and twisted his head to the right to look at Naruto, but he caught a glimpse of the door closing suddenly and the wall rattled when it slammed.

Naruto didn't even seem to notice, and he only began slamming into Sasuke harder, faster, and deeper.

The Uchiha felt his bangs begin to stick to his forehead due to the sweat gathering there, and if it wasn't for Naruto's strong hold on his hips, he was sure his legs would have given out beneath him by now.

Naruto's hands suddenly slid up from his bony pelvis, and moved to his chest where he began pinching and pulling at Sasuke's nipples.

"No…" Sasuke cried out, his knees dipping from the onslaught of pleasure when Naruto's mouth attached itself to his neck.

Realizing that it was too much for the Uchiha, which also gave him a new sense of utter supremacy over the older man, he returned to holding Sasuke's hips up for him. He grunted when Sasuke began clenching tightly around his cock, clearly coming close to his orgasm. "D-damn…" Naruto chuckled when one particular squeeze forced him to have to halt his movements, and he leaned his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't stop…" Sasuke panted.

Naruto nodded and started thrusting again, his hips jerky and uncoordinated unlike before. "I'm close," he said, overwhelmed by the velvety insides of Sasuke. "So close…" he breathed out in a pathetic moan.

Sasuke whimpered in agreement, the tight, hot coiling in his stomach becoming almost unbearable. A hand suddenly wrapped around his bobbing erection and gave it a few skillful strokes, and it was all over. "Oh  _god_ , oh  _shit_ , oh  _fuck_!" His hips thrust back and his knees buckled as a white heat exploded inside him. His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched, thick streams of cum shooting out of him and painting the off-white wall of Naruto's entryway.

" _Sasuke_! Ahn!" Naruto cried out when the Uchiha clamped down on him. He thrust into the unbearably tight heat a few more times before finally releasing his own load inside of Sasuke, feeling almost unadulterated bliss from being able to fill him instead of a condom containing it. He tried to catch his breath while his hips bucked against his control, releasing just a little more inside.

Gathering up his strength, he pulled out of Sasuke, hissing when he was met with a little resistance from Sasuke's muscles to his over sensitized organ. Some of his seed slipped out with him. "Geez, Sasuke…" Naruto sighed happily, wishing he could just lie in bed with the other man now that he felt so sated.

Sasuke grunted and put a shaky hand to his rear, pressing it to his dripping entrance. "I need a shower now," he said in an even tone.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the sight of the man before him, but he nodded nonetheless. "Sure. But make it quick, Sakura will be here..." he trailed off as he looked at his watch, and his face paled. "Ten minutes ago…"

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said, kicking off his shoes and socks, and then his pants. "I think she let herself in while you were fucking me." He dropped his shirt the rest of the way and began walking towards the bathroom, drops of Naruto's cum trailing on the floor behind him.

"W-what?" Naruto cried, and he quickly pulled his pants up on his hips. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing he had two missed calls from Sakura, a voicemail, and a text. He gulped and decided to listen to the voicemail first, which was from a cheerful Sakura informing Naruto that she was going to be five minutes early because traffic wasn't as bad as she thought.

Groaning, Naruto checked the text message:

_**Fuck you, Naruto.** _

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled, throwing open the bathroom door where the man was setting up the shower. "I told you Sakura was coming over! We were going to be friends again! You ruined _everything_!"

The Uchiha turned and gave Naruto a blank stare. "If I recall correctly, you were the one fucking me. It wasn't like I forced your cock inside me." With that, he turned the shower on, the sound of water spraying the ceramic floor filling the silence of the room.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto finally said after a while. "What am I going to tell her?"

Sasuke shrugged and stepped into the built-in tub connected to the wall. "If I were you, I'd forget about her and take my anger out sexually on the man in the shower." He closed the curtain, but it was torn open almost immediately. He smirked challengingly at the glaring blond.

Naruto dropped his pants and boxers immediately, and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. He was sure as hell going to take his anger out on Sasuke, and the man was going to regret ever suggesting it.

* * *

Naruto blinked slightly, realizing that he had focused on remembering the amazing sex rather than how angry he was at Sasuke for fucking up his and Sakura's relationship a second time, though this time it was intentional. But damn, the sex had been marvelous… _NO_! He couldn't think about that now.

He realized that he was not only still on the phone with Sasuke, but the drunk boy was still sitting across from him, rambling on like he was in his own world.

Suddenly, the boy turned to him and made what he probably thought was a sexy smirk, but it looked like a lazy, inebriated stare to Naruto. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere else? I'm tired of this place. Oh, you're on the phone, sorry."

Naruto lowered his phone from his ear, looking at it for a moment before sighing and ending the call. "Sure, let's go to my place." He gathered his jacket and pocketed his phone. The boy made a whooping sound that almost made Naruto stop in his tracks, but he reminded himself why he was doing this.

He was breaking free of Sasuke. The two of them weren't in a relationship, and they only went somewhere together when they knew they'd end up having sex during and/or afterwards. They were mere fuck buddies, and Naruto was tired of it. Yes, if felt good and there were no sentiments of regret or shame, but his image of Sasuke from when they first met had completely disintegrated. Now all he saw Sasuke as was a self-centered bastard who had to have everything go his way.

Things would have been fine if Sasuke would just hang out with him sometimes, maybe take him out to dinner or the movies. But it seemed that the Uchiha only saw him as a sex toy, and Naruto's body was (unfortunately) too used to it.

The only way to stop was to move on to someone else, even if just a one night stand. Months of sleeping with no one but Sasuke were proving to be bad for his health, particularly his mentality, but not to exclude the countless mornings he wakes up and can barely get out of bed. Though Sasuke normally leaves pain pills out for him, and has breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen no matter whose house they're at.

Naruto smiled at the thought, but soon realized his train of thought had betrayed his earlier anger. Shaking his head, he left the bar and showed the young man to his car.

"I'm Sai, by the way," the dark-haired man said, his words slurring as they got inside the vehicle.

Naruto felt his face flush, having forgotten that they never introduced themselves because Sai had simply come up to him at the bar and started talking. "Naruto," he said with an awkward grin.

"Oh, I like you're name. I hope you have condoms at your place, Naruto." Sai said.

Naruto turned his head slowly to look at the smiling boy, and he swallowed thickly. This guy was so forward to a total stranger. He nodded dumbly nonetheless. "Yes, I have condoms..." So now it was out in the open that they were definitely going to have sex.

Sai leaned back in his seat and began talking again, this time about how he isolated himself as a kid and was now trying to get out more, experience new things.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his desire to have more bonds with people, and even laughed when Sai told him about how he tried giving nicknames to people but accidentally kept offending them because he called them out by their appearances.

He pulled into the driveway of his house and they got out of the car.

Sai whistled low. "Wow, whose car is that?" he slurred.

Naruto looked at where he was referring to and his heart shuddered in his chest. Sasuke's Mustang was parked in front of his house. How had he  _not_  noticed that when he was pulling up? He squint his eyes to see if the man was sitting in the car, but it was too dark to tell. "A friend's…" Naruto finally answered, beginning to feel nervous.

Sai stumbled up the porch steps after him, and Naruto held his breath, noticing that the lights were on inside, and so was the porch light, which he hadn't left on. Maybe he shouldn't have given Sasuke a spare key to his house. However, this did explain why Sasuke had called, wondering where he was. He had come over looking for a fuck and found the house empty.

The front door wasn't even locked, and as he pushed it open, Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and applied all his weight onto the older man.

"Sasuke," Naruto practically choked out, pale arms constricting his throat. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," the Uchiha said, stepping out of the living room and leaning against the wall. He looked at the two men in the doorway with a blank expression. "Who's your new friend?"

"Ooo, are we having a threesome?" Sai said dumbly, still hanging on Naruto. "Because I'm normally not into that stuff, but if it's with him I don't mind." He began giggling.

Naruto felt a twinge of jealousy at the idea of having to share Sasuke with someone else, but then he remembered the whole point of bringing Sai home with him in the first place.

"Aw, Naruto, how did you know I always wanted to have a threesome with you and a drunkard?" Sasuke said in a sickeningly sweet voice, but his face was starting to form a murderous glare.

Naruto gulped, and he forced his way out of Sai's hold. He held both of his arms away from him and looked desperately at the Uchiha. "I…what are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm here for the big show."

"To the bedroom!" Sai said cheerfully, and he pulled away from Naruto and ran into the den, but then came right back out. "Where's the bedroom?"

Sasuke pointed to his right, down the hallway. "Condoms are in the nightstand." He called after the boy.

"Leave," Naruto hissed. "I'm tired of you showing up whenever you want."

"And let you have all the fun?" Sasuke asked with mock surprise. He stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked darkly. "I don't think so."

"Come on!" Sai called from the bedroom.

Sasuke grunted and began walking towards the bedroom.

Naruto growled, and he chased after Sasuke, shoving him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing? We're not having a threesome!" The mere thought of letting someone like Sai, as much as he was internally angry with Sasuke at the moment, touch the Uchiha appalled Naruto. Only someone with intelligence and skill should be with the raven-haired man. Some drunk kid from a bar didn't have the right to lay their hands on him.

Sasuke suddenly leaned forward, and he nipped and licked the outer shell of Naruto's ear. "Tell me, Naruto…does he kiss you like I do?"

"Huh?" Naruto gasped, getting distracted by big, cold hands that slid beneath his jacket and shirt, pressing against his skin. He felt like he was boiling inside his clothes all of a sudden as a hot mouth connected to his neck, sucking expertly on just the right spot, directly below his jaw bone.

"Can he get you hard without having to touch you?" Sasuke whispered. "I'm just asking because I want to know how he appealed to you. Surely it can't be because he looks like me."

Naruto's eyes widened. He honestly hadn't noticed it, mostly because it was dark in the club, but Sai did look like Sasuke. Pale, with dark hair and eyes, and their face was almost shaped the same. "No, I…didn't notice-"

"So is he good with his hands? Or did he use his mouth? How fast did he make you come?"

Naruto shoved his hands against Sasuke's chest and pushed himself away from the older man. He glared darkly at the twenty-eight year old, becoming even angrier from the accusations he was making. "We haven't done anything," Naruto snapped. "Yet." He added the last part quickly before walking into the bedroom.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he followed the blond into the bedroom where Sai lay sprawled out on the bed.

"'Bout time you two got in here," Sai said with a drunk smile. "Here are the condoms." He held up the box and shook it, the noise seeming too loud to Naruto.

Sasuke watched from the doorway as Naruto crawled onto the bed and peeled the box from Sai's grip when he resisted slightly. His shoulders tensed when Sai sat up suddenly and pushed Naruto to lie back on the bed, and he knelt over him. He waited for them to kiss, dry hump,  _something_ , just so he could have a legitimate reason to beat the ever living shit out of Sai, but it never came.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked suddenly, causing an eyebrow to lift on the Uchiha's face.

"Uh…where's your bathroom?" Sai mumbled.

"First door on the left," Naruto said weakly, and Sai scrambled off the bed and out of the room, shoving Sasuke out of the way. "Are you okay?" Naruto called after him.

The sound of the boy's stomach emptying into the toilet reached their ears, and both men looked at each other, one of utter amusement while the other was both shocked and concerned.

"Well now I'm completely turned off." Sasuke said, as though he was exhausted, and he moved over to the bed and collapsed on it. "I can't believe you were going to sleep with that when you have me." He leaned his head back and looked pointedly at the blond. "Am I no longer good enough, Naruto?"

Naruto huffed and drew his knees to his chest, hugging them to him so that he was in a tight ball. "I wanted to try something else."

"I thought you didn't like twinks."

"I don't. Sai's not a twink." Naruto said quickly. The bed shifted and he turned his head to look at Sasuke who was now sitting on the edge, clearly deep in thought. It was the face he was making that reminded him of how he used to look when he was at parties with Sakura; that lonely, distant expression that made Naruto itch just to talk to him.

What happened, he wondered, that made it so different?

"You should go check on him." Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked, trying to figure out what he was talking about, and then he remembered that Sai was throwing up in the bathroom. He crawled over to the end of the bed to leave, but hands suddenly stopped him by his shoulders and he was pulled into a tender kiss.

When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto found that he had completely forgotten what he was getting up to do. Or he had until he heard Sai barf into the toilet again.

"I'm going to get him some water." Sasuke said in the tone he normally used when he meant business. "Please tell me that you glasses are actually clean this time."

"Of course they're clean," Naruto half whined, following Sasuke out into the hallway. He couldn't help but smile at the man's retreating back. Despite everything, it was times like this that Naruto truly cherished, because, in his mind, it really did seem like he and Sasuke were a couple.

However, that made the reality of the situation all the more painful.

Naruto entered the bathroom to see Sai reaching up to flush the toilet. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm done…" Sai said in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry."

"Hold his hair back for him." Sasuke called from the kitchen.

"He's fine now." Naruto said back, turning in the door way to look at Sasuke who was washing a glass in the sink. He turned back around quickly to see Sai unloading the contents of his stomach once more. He quickly knelt down next to the boy and pulled his bangs back with his hands.

"Thank you…" Sai whispered and flushed the toilet.

"You're going to be okay." Naruto said reassuringly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course he's going to be okay." Sasuke said behind him. "Rinse your mouth out in the sink and then take this." He held up a fist and uncurled it, showing two white tablets.

Sai eyed the pills suspiciously. "What is that?"

"Anti nausea medication," Sasuke said. "So you're not running to the bathroom all night. And you can sleep on the couch tonight."

Naruto side glanced at Sasuke, trying to gauge his tone. He sounded like he was merely an innocent bystander helping out, but at the same time Naruto was sure he was still annoyed with Sai's presence.

He helped Sai stand up and the younger boy rinsed out his mouth, and then turned to Sasuke and dutifully took the pills.

"Get him settled," Sasuke said in a low voice to Naruto, who merely nodded and guided Sai to the living room.

Naruto got Sai settled on the couch quickly, stacking the decorative pillows against one of the arms and draping a quilt over the dark-haired man when he was settled. "If you need anything, you know where the bathroom is. There's food in the kitchen in case you get the munchies, and…uh…yeah. Feel better, okay?"

Sai smiled weakly, but looked completely miserable otherwise. Naruto could tell that he wasn't used to drinking so much. Thankfully all the alcohol was out of his system now, so he probably wouldn't wake up with too bad of a hangover.

Naruto returned to the bathroom to see Sasuke just finishing up with scrubbing the toilet bowl clean. Again, the idea of them being a couple filled his mind and he decided that, just for tonight, he was going to let himself pretend that they were.

"Come to bed…honey." He mumbled the last word, his face flushing. By the look Sasuke gave him, he knew that the man heard him clearly, but he didn't ridicule him or even smirk.

Sasuke shook off the toilet brush and then rested it between the bowl, and the seat and lid. "Is he asleep?" he asked quietly, closing the door to the bedroom behind him and locking it (just in case).

"Yes," Naruto whispered, and he was tackled to the bed. A small part in the back of Naruto's mind reminded him that Sasuke was now getting what he came for, but he ignored it.

They shed each other of their clothes so fast that it almost made Naruto dizzy. He was pulled up into a sitting position, straddling Sasuke's lap, and he wrapped his arms around broad, pale shoulders.

He placed a dry kiss on the top of Sasuke's head, inhaling the scent of his cologne. God, did Naruto love his cologne. He could always tell how long Sasuke had been wearing it, because when it's first applied it's a strong spicy scent that makes heads turn. Naruto didn't know how to describe it other than a smell that a model would probably wear. But as it faded, it became sweeter, musky, and alluring.

He gasped, taking in even more of the smell when a chilly hand wrapped around his member and stroke him to full hardness.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the swift pulse on Naruto's neck, then moved up to the sweet spot below his jawbone and sucked on it enthusiastically. Naruto's cock twitched in his hand, and he smirked against the heated and slick tan flesh.

Naruto wrapped his fingers in Sasuke's hair, winding dark tresses around them and tugging so that Sasuke was forced to lean his head back. He attacked the older man's mouth with a greedy kiss.

Sasuke opened his mouth wider, his tongue bumping and sliding against Naruto's in a hot, wet dance as they tried to taste every bit of each others mouth, however familiar it was to them by now. Sasuke slid the tip of his tongue against the underside of Naruto's, causing his breath to catch in the back of his throat. That always got to him.

The ends of their wet muscles pressed against each other before breaking away, and Sasuke caught Naruto's tongue between his teeth, sucking gently on it. Naruto moaned and pressed his lips against Sasuke's once more, his hips begin to roll in unison with Sasuke's stroking hand.

"Reach behind you and get the hand lotion," Sasuke said, finally releasing Naruto's tongue. He returned to kissing and sucking on the tan neck, supporting the blond with his arm as Naruto leaned back to get the lotion. He moved down and laved a pink nipple with his tongue, then sucked on it until it was erect in his mouth. He helped Naruto sit up straight once more as he did the same to the other nipple.

"Mm, Sasuke…" Naruto groaned. He sat up on his knees so that his rear was exposed to Sasuke, and he waited patiently while the Uchiha smeared lotion on his fingers.

Sasuke slapped his right butt cheek playfully, and then pulled it away from the other one so that he could feel for Naruto's hole.

Naruto let out a groan when a lubed finger pushed all the way inside him forcefully. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders and squeezed when a second and third finger were added without any warning, his muscles feeling as though they were tearing and spreading at Sasuke's mercy. "Slow down…" he whispered as Sasuke began thrusting into him.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, pressing apologetic kisses to Naruto's chest and stomach.

"A little." Naruto whimpered.

"I'm going to add one more," Sasuke announced, and he slid his pinky into the tight heat with the rest of his fingers. He released Naruto's cheek and started to quickly stroke the neglected member that had softened slightly from the pain of the intrusion. "I'm going to start stretching you now." He warned the man, and Naruto nodded his head eagerly.

Naruto grunted when his muscles were extended even more, but the hand on his cock helped to take his mind off the pain. It wasn't long before Sasuke took his fingers out, and then replaced them with two fingers so he could give special attention to Naruto's prostate.

Sasuke was an expert of Naruto's body now, so it took no time at all for the blond to begin pushing back on the probing fingers.

Naruto relaxed his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder as he rocked his hips against the Uchiha's hands, pushing back onto his fingers and then thrusting forward into his hand. His panting became erratic as the standard feeling of orgasm began to build in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, Sasuke's hands retreated.

The older man reached for the box of condoms that were lying on the bed and pulled one out, ripping the package open and rolling the lubed rubber down his shaft. He reached up and gripped Naruto's hips with bruising force.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath. Normally the Uchiha would make Naruto cum once or twice before moving onto the actual sex. He enjoyed getting Naruto off.

"Sorry, but I want you now." He whispered huskily, and as if on cue, he pushed Naruto's hips down powerfully onto his cock.

The younger man shouted at the sudden and rather painful intrusion. He squeezed his thighs against Sasuke's sides and pulled him into a choke hold as he tried to catch his breath and adjust to the stinging in his rear. "Shit, Sasuke…what the fuck?"

"You were going to sleep with that guy." Sasuke huffed, and he lifted Naruto's hips and then pushed him back down.

Naruto let out a short scream and buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was angry; it wasn't that difficult to tell. They've had angry sex before for various reasons like work and people at work, but never because they were angry at each other. This seemed far more brutal than before. And the worst part was that Naruto was so aroused, and Sasuke kept hitting his prostate with such powerful thrusts.

Sasuke continued to lift Naruto and then push him back down on his cock. He let out a groan of annoyance all of a sudden and pulled Naruto off him completely. "I can't enter you all the way like that," he growled. "Turn around."

Naruto glared at him for ordering him around, but backed away from Sasuke nonetheless and turned around on his knees. "Want me on all four-whoa!" He gasped when hands pressed flat against his chest and pulled him back against a strong chest.

"No…" Sasuke whispered, and he guided his erection to Naruto's entrance and slid inside him with greater ease than before. "No, I want you like this…"

Naruto hissed when Sasuke began thrusting into him mercilessly. His hips were driven forward because of Sasuke, and he had to reach back behind him to twist his fingers in raven hair. His back arched painfully at a particular thrust against his prostate that made him see spots in his vision. He found that he could break out of the arch, and Sasuke pushed into him anyway.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, the blond becoming tighter around his pulsing cock. He thrust desperately into the other man, reveling in the gasps and soft moans he was so used to. They were sounds only he could hear, and the fact that that brat in the living room had been so close to experiencing them drove him crazy. "No one else, Naruto." He growled. "I don't want you touching anyone else, or being toughed by anyone else."

"Fuck…" Naruto whispered. "Yeah…Okay, Sasuke, just don't stop."

Sasuke began to angle his thrusts upward, rubbing against the blond's prostate each time and making the other man moan louder and breathe faster. "Don't ever come for anyone else either," Sasuke ordered. "Only I can touch you. Only I can make you come."

"Yes…" Naruto breathed, unable to find his voice. His back was beginning to hurt from the constant arch it was in, but he couldn't care less. Sasuke was being so relentless, he loved it.

"Say it," Sasuke demanded.

"What?"

"Only I can do this to you." Sasuke growled, wrapped a hand around Naruto's erection and fisting it hard and fast. " _Say it_."

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in bliss. "Only you, Sasuke! Fuck, I'm gonna come…"

"Then come, Naruto." The Uchiha panted, leaning down and covering Naruto's mouth with his. He swallowed the scream that ripped from Naruto's throat as the man came with a sudden jerk.

Naruto's hips jutted out each time a stream of cum left him, his vision hazy and his body buzzing with pleasure.

Sasuke pushed him forward onto the bed when Naruto's body went limp, and continued to drive into him. He came in a matter of seconds, filling the condom with his see and shuddering at the sheer ecstasy. He pulled out slowly and quickly discarded the condom, tossing it over the side of the bed like he usually did. He crawled around Naruto's body and settled next to the blond, rubbing his back soothingly.

"S'great…" Naruto mumbled, barely conscious after such brutal yet satisfying treatment from the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and placed a kiss on the blond's shoulders. "You better hope that guy sleeping on your couch doesn't steal anything." He said in a warning tone.

"I trust him…" Naruto mumbled, lifting his body a little so Sasuke could pull the blanket out from under him.

"You're too trusting." Sasuke sighed and lay back down, draping the covers over their naked bodies.

Naruto stared ahead of him, his vision obstructed by the pillow beneath his head. Maybe he  _was_  too trusting… He had no more time to think about it due to him falling completely unconscious.

* * *

It was week before Naruto heard from Sasuke again. The man had left in the morning without waking him, and Sai hadn't been there either so Naruto assumed Sasuke had driven him home.

However, within that week, Naruto was able to decide on what he wanted. He didn't want to be fuck buddies with Sasuke anymore. He was tired of it. However, he didn't want to tell Sasuke that he wanted to start having a relationship anymore because he knew that nothing much would change, and they would still just be having sex whenever they were together. They needed to take a break from each other.

More importantly,  _Naruto_  needed a break. He needed to decide what he wanted in life. He was going to be turning twenty-six soon; he couldn't keep acting like this. Hell, Sasuke couldn't keep acting the way he was. The guy was twenty-eight; surely he had more important things in life to do than have uncommitted sex with Naruto.

So when Sasuke showed up unannounced at Naruto's house that night, the blond was ready and waiting for him in the bedroom.

"This is nice," Sasuke said with a smirk, loosening his tie as he entered the bedroom to see Naruto lounging back on the bed. If only he could come home to that everyday.

"I was thinking we could role-play tonight." Naruto said evenly, his face blank.

"Sounds sexy," Sasuke's smirk widened and he removed his tie completely, kneeling on the end of the bed. "Who will we be role-playing as?" he asked as he took off his dress shirt.

Naruto sat up and looked at him pointedly. "You're going to be the egotistical, self-centered asshole, and I'm going to be the guy who's fucking sick of it."

Sasuke paused in taking off his shirt and his smirk fell immediately. "…That sounds like a bit of a challenge." He clipped. "What's the setting?"

"The setting is you getting the fuck out of my house and never showing your face to me again." Naruto hadn't meant to say it like that, but he could feel Sasuke's anger rolling off in waves and it only made him feel like he was being challenged by the other man. He swallowed and glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke got off the bed and pulled his shirt back on. His face was blank, but his body was tense. "So that's it? This is over?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, realizing that he was being given a chance to back out of this and continue with what they had. The pleasure, the amazing sex, the tender moments that he cherished and kept to himself. No, things couldn't continue like this. He had to put a stop to it.

He gave Sasuke a curt nod, his face determined.

The raven glanced down at his feet and he pressed his lips into a thin line. Finally, after a minute passed, he looked back at Naruto with a pained expression. "I can change." He stated.

Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly, intrigued at this reaction. He had been expecting Sasuke to be stoic and business-like about this and accept Naruto's decision. Heck, he had even been prepared for Sasuke to get angry and lash out at him. What he hadn't expected was Sasuke to suddenly become remorseful, and he wondered in the back of his mind if maybe Sasuke had also thought about changing the course of their relationship.

Naruto looked down at his lap and reminded himself that he needed this break from the older man. "T-then…" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering. But if Sasuke was willing to change… "Come back when you do."

The bed suddenly dipped on his left, and he was met with a gentle kiss.

Sasuke pulled back and sighed, his face back to its usual scowl. "Wait for me, then."

Naruto nodded dumbly, having not expected the kiss or statement, and he watched the man leave the bedroom. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and exhaled loudly. The front door shut and Naruto allowed his eyes to slide shut. Damn it, he was already missing Sasuke's touch.

' _My bad…'_


End file.
